


You owe me

by otter_in_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar ends up getting a little jealous of your friendship with Dean Winchester, putting your relationship on rocky waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owe me

You heard the breaking of glass as he threw his cup against the wall. You’ve seen him frustrated before, but never like this. Afraid to move for fear he was mad at you only made it clear to you that something was wrong. 

“What has gotten into you?”

Balthazar’s reply was not a particularly helpful one “You, him, everything,”

“What do you mean by mean? And who this hell is this him?” you snap back offended that he would accuse you as a source of his anger.

“I mean Dean,”

“What about him?”

“You’re cheating on me with that little bastard aren’t you?”

You felt your blood pressure rising. How dare he accuse you of something so awful? How dare he think for one second that you were unfaithful to him? You gave him your everything, put parts of your life on hold, gave up the hunter life for him and this is how he is going to repay you. By assuming you would cheat on him with Dean of all people.  
You were pulled from your thoughts, “Well, I’ll take your silence as a rounding yes to every question I had. I’m getting some of my things and then I’m leaving,” 

“No,” was all you could muster in response.

“Excuse me. No?”

“I…didn’t cheat on you. Never have, never will. I’m actually insulted that you would even think that of me,” you tried your damnedest to stop talking but it seemed like your mouth had a mind of its own. “Also, if I was cheating on you, it’s not like you really would have been able to tell seeing as you haven’t been around much lately. And even if you are around, I’ve already made plans to hang out with the guys. Which, I’m assuming is where you are getting the whole ‘I’m cheating on you with Dean’ thing from!” You finished your rant surprised at everything that came out of your mouth. Still you weren’t going to sit by and get yelled at over his insecurity and his jealousy getting the best of him. You took a deep breath and ended “Is that about right?”

“So you’re telling me, that you’ve never done anything with that plaid covered ape?”

“That’s exactly what I am telling you! Jesus, if I knew you were going to act like this I-“ your answer was cut short by Balthazar’s lips being pressed against your own in a sort of passionate way that he hadn’t don’t in a long time. He pulled away and you punched him in the face. 

“Well, I guess I should have seen that coming,”

“You really think kissing me is going to make everything all better? Like, bam, it’s all magically going to disappear?” You could feel yourself getting angrier by the second. “I need you to just…leave me alone.”

“But-“

“But nothing. I need to clear my head and de-stress before I end up shoving an angel blade up your ass,” with that you walked into your room, slamming the door behind you.

“Fine, I’ll…be at the bar. Call me when you’re ready to see my face again,”

Throwing yourself on your bed in a fit of rage, you begin to cry into your pillow, screaming out in frustration. You laid there letting some time pass. You then sat up, reflecting on your relationship. “Is it really over? Is this what breaks us?” you continue to ask yourself these kinds of questions, the words becoming more painful than you had thought possible, You started to cry again, wondering if you would ever stop.

“Don’t cry over little old me darling,” looking up you see Balthazar standing there in your bedroom regret written all over his face, and smelling of alcohol. 

“What do you want?” you replied with a painful mix of happy and pissed off behind your voice.

“You told me to give you some time,”

“Yeah...”

“And I did. So now I’m here to-“

“Balthazar, you just left its only been…” you stop short one you look at the clock, realizing it has been hours since he left.

“Have you really been crying so long that you forgot the time dear?”

“I guess I have…” you say suddenly feeling bad for making him wait so long.

“Look, if you want me to leave, I’ll leave. If you want me to stay gone, I will. I let my jealousy get the best of me. And I’m sorry. I know nothing I do will change what I’ve said or done, but know think. If you choose to still have me, I will never doubt or question your love for me ever again,”

“Wow did you, ah, take the whole time you were gone to come up with that or did you just wing it?”

“Y/N, I’m being serious and I’d appreciate it if you were as well,”

“Oh, I am being serious,” you say with a smirk starting to break through your expressionless face. Getting up you walk over to Balthazar, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself closer to him. Letting out a joking sigh, you quietly say “I suppose, I’ll have to keep you around. Somebody’s got to be my partner in crime. Might as well be you,” you shrug your shoulders and smiling at him so much that you knew your face was going to hurt later. 

Pulling you into an embrace, Balthazar let out a huge sigh of relief. “You know, for a second there, I thought you were going to tell me off,”

“Don’t get me wrong, I did contemplate doing that,”

“What changed your mind?”

“I tried to imagine my life without you and I just…I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you on a permanent basis. Oh, also ‘cause I love you,”

“Interesting…” 

“What?”

“Well it just so happens that I love you too, darling,” you blush. He’s never really used the “I love you”, he always thought it was too cliché or something like that.

“You’re so full of it, you know that?”

“What?”

“Uh, you said you love me, you idiot,”

“If I were lying, would I be here right now?”

“Well…I guess not,”

“Exactly,” and with that, he pulled you in for a kiss.

You both pulled away, now wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Just so you know this doesn’t get you off the hook for earlier. You still own me,” you playfully remind Balthazar. 

“Oh, darling, I’ll make it up to you like you’ve never imagined,”


End file.
